scarfheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Guppy Moon The Nerd :^)/The Binding of Me
Everything you are about to read is true. Discretion is advised, for some people may not like what I say here. I was born on July 14th, 2001, in Acworth Georgia, under the last name Jennings. My parent's with the names of Joseph, and Tonya. According to my mom, out of the two children she had, I was the biggest. My mom hadn't given my sister too much attention when she was growing up, because she had a few jobs, like the local Chick-fil-a and Ross. However, after I was born, my mom seemed to become more.. Sluggish, is the way my dad described. Though, my mom did teach me things I needed to know, before I needed to go to Kindergarten. When I was sent to my school, the principal was surprised to hear I wasn't sent to preschool. The principal said they'd have to give me a test, to make sure I knew what I needed to know. I don't remember how I did, but my mom said I passed with 'flying colors.' Me? Smart? That's surprising. Back to my sister. When my mom and dad weren't home, she took care of me. And I say 'take here' very loosely. She mainly punished me for doing things like play on my Game Boy, and watch TV, which is stupid. When my mom and dad got home, she'd tell them how 'bad' I was, though I never got punished. But I believe Rachel might have. Oh yeah, she's named Rachel, by the way. Anyway, soon enough, she stopped trying to punish me, which actually happened around 2nd grade. Now let's talk about school. Everything went fine for me, until I ran into someone named Tyler, in 4th grade. He would push me around, call me names, and ect. When 5th grade began, things got worse. He began pushing me down, and actually hitting me. And no matter how many times I told my teachers, they didn't help. They either told me to ignore them or get as far away from them as possible. Though, screw trying to stay far away. Because halfway through the year, our teacher that took us to lunch, decided to desperate the boys from the girls, and make assigned seats. Guess who I sat next to? Yup, Tyler. Soon enough, I heard him whispering to his goonies, and I saw them pointing to me, and laughing. I bent in to listen, and I don't quite remember what they said, but all I know is that it pissed me off. So, I smacked his shoulder. In return, Tyler grabbed the back of my head and slammed right into the peanut butter sandwich on the table in font of me. I began to hold back tears. I grabbed my nose, and ran to the nearest teacher what had happened, and they took both of us to the principal office. I began crying, as I was sent in. The principal had asked me what he had done, and I said in the little voice I had left with me; “H-he slammed my face onto the table! For no reason!” Tyler attempted protest, but the Principal wanted to hear me first, and shut him down. I told her that I heard him say something mean about me, but I didn't know what. She then handed me the phone, and told me to call my mom. I walked out of the room, with the tone of waiting for an answer ringing in my ear. I could faintly hear the principal telling Tyler off through the door. Mom answered finally, and I told her what happened, and asked her if she would pick me up. . . . The next day, I looked around for Tyler the whole day, but he was gone. When I went to lunch, he wasn't in his seat, but his goonies were still near where his seat was, glancing at me every so often, and whispering. Though, I didn't care. As long as they didn't lay a hand on me, I was fine. Nothing much happened when I kept going through school, except when I entered 6th grade. My mom saw a sign on the side of the school, saying something about 'common core.' Looking into it, she found out that it was a bit of a downgrade of normal schooling. To put it lightly, she didn't like it, so she got me out of public school in time for 7th grade, and I'm still homeschooling nowadays. Though it seems like I'm just talking about the bad, let's get to the good. I'll go over the topic.. Of finding new friends. I found out about Miiverse December 2013, when it released for the 3Ds. There, I was a mediocre poster, with about 150 followers. I was fine with just posting about games, and having fun. Soon enough, I found about making friends online.. Helped me. Made me feel better about myself in a sense. Somewhere at the start of 2014, I met someone named Freakachu. They we're fairly popular, and posted a mixture of drawings and typed posts. Soon enough, we wanted a better way to communicate, so I sent her a link to my Wordpress account, which is basically a blog sort of site. Anyway, we then found each other on Google+, and became.. Well. Awesome friends. Heck, we're still friends today. I bet they're reading this right now. Haii. :3 Another friend story, shall we? It was once again, early 2014, when I started to use Miiverse as a friend making site. I began going into the Roleplay scene, where I roleplayed with someone by the username “Neko64,” who was friends with another Tyler. Don't worry, they're not a jerk.. Too much of the time. Hue. -u- Anyway, at first, I did think of them as a bit of a jackass at times, however, I became good/great friends with them! Son enough though, they got perma-banned from miiverse. But, in early of this year, he came back, and gave me his DeviantArt name. Good timing, too, because I got permanantly banned myself. But now, we communicate on DA, and roleplay a bit. So, there you go. That's my life up to now. Or as you could say.. The binding of Jacob. Category:Blog posts